


You Drive Me Batty

by Heroesareoverwith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brother Derek, F/M, M/M, McCall-Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, batman valentines, just fluff and sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroesareoverwith/pseuds/Heroesareoverwith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 5th grade, Stiles is absolutely certain that when he gives Lydia his valentine, she will realize they were meant to be.  Things don't go according to his plans, so he gives the valentine to Derek instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Drive Me Batty

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and sweet and to the point!

It was February 14th, one of the most important days for the year to many of the students in the 5th grade, and especially one particular student in Mrs. Long’s class. It was the last year it was required to give the entire class valentine cards, which meant it was also the last year to more subtly profess your undying love for someone you would normally be too afraid to admit it to. How could you go wrong with picking out your favorite design of your Valentine’s Day packs to give to the object of your affections?  
  
This was the hope of one Stiles Stilinski, because this was the year, he knew this was the year he would give his favorite valentine to Lydia Martin and she would realize they were meant to fall in love and get married (and maybe even kiss on the cheek, but he didn’t want to let his mind get too far ahead of himself.)  
  
She had turned down his valentine in the fourth grade and in the third grade when he actually realized his crush on her. But not this year. This year she was going to see him for who he really was and maybe they could go on a date like he had seen Scott’s mom do. Lydia and him would get all dressed up and go to dinner and he would get her a rose, it would be perfect. And his plan was foolproof. Stiles was giving her the best of all of his Batman valentines his father got him.  
  
Really, it had been a tough decision between the one with The Joker saying “I’m mad for you!” Or the one with Catwoman saying “Even the law couldn’t keep us apart,” which he personally thought was much better than something stupid like “You’re puurrr-fect” or whatever. But he finally settled on the classic, his favorite, HIS superhero Batman saying “You drive me batty!” (He picked the same one for Scott and his dad, which Lydia didn’t need to know about. But come on, it was Batman! She was lucky to get the same one as his best friend and his father.)  
  
Stiles decided not to write anything in the card for Lydia. What he wanted to say was too long for a sloppy, scribbled line on cheap cardboard. He wanted to tell her how he felt in person. He always was better with spoken word anyway. So he readied his speech and marched up to beautiful strawberry blonde hair. Her back was turned, but that was okay, because she would still hear him.  
  
“Lydia!” He announced, feeling that he looked much braver than he actually was. “Lydia Martin, I want to tell you that I love the fact you smell like cotton candy. I love the fact that your hair looks like a shiny penny in the sunlight. I also love that you wear a lot of green dresses because they make your skin look nice. Please accept my valentine and promise that I love you.” He smiled too, for good measure because she was about to turn around and realize how much she loved him back. How could she not? He was a lyrical genius!  
  
And she did turn around, which made Stiles’ heart beat pick up a few pulses. This was it, he was going to hear what he had been waiting two years to hear!  
  
Except no love confession ever came. In fact, she didn’t even seem to notice that he was standing right in front of her, or that she had been talking to him because she was too immersed in a book of “Hard Level Sudoku” to see him. When she finally glanced up, because she began to walk forward and realized he was in her way, she made a face and stepped to the side. Then she continued on her way, walking right past him and brushing his shoulder on the way. She really didn’t hear him? Did she not care at all? Stiles stood alone for a few minutes, holding the card out in front of him. Valentine’s day sucked.  
  
“That’s really rough, buddy,” Scott told him solemnly while they were waiting for Derek to pick them up from school. They hadn’t really gotten to talk after the party in the classroom, but Stiles immediately blurted out what had happened to him once the last bell of the day sounded. He was still in a pretty terrible mood about the whole thing. He figured he would keep the valentine, mostly because it was Batman. He could save it and give it to someone next year.  
  
They huddled closer to each other, seeing Derek’s car a few back, but they knew the teacher in charge wouldn’t let them run over to it until he was right in front of the walkway. Come on, they were old enough to do this on their own. Scott was eleven after all. Shouldn’t the teacher be more concerned about letting them get in with someone who just got their license? Not that Derek was a bad driver, but still.  
  
“How did Allison like her valentine?” Stiles asked, grinning for the first time since the Lydia Martin incident. He really hoped his friend had better luck than he did.  
  
“She really liked it,” Scott told him with a grin back. “Isaac told me he really liked his too, but they were the same card so I think it was just a good card.”  
  
“Maybe,” Stiles nodded, thoughtfully. “Did you give me that card too?”  
  
“No, I gave you the same one I gave mom and Derek.”  
  
“You’re getting the same one as my dad!” Stiles answered, grin getting wider. Man, did he love his best friend. They thought so alike all the time.  
  
Finally, Derek pulled up and pulled his sunglasses down his nose to look at them. “Get in, shrimps,” he smiled at them.  
  
Scott and Stiles gave each other a look before they rolled their eyes and climbed into the back seat of the car. Just before he got in, Stiles managed to see Lydia walking out, pinky finger holding with Jackson. Jackson! The sour mood that Scott had knocked away came back in a whirlwind of heavy-heartedness. He crossed his arms immediately and looked out the other window.  
  
A few minutes into the ride, Derek glanced back at Stiles in the rear view mirror and knitted his brow together. “What’s up, Stiles? Feel like joining J. Gelis Band?”  
  
The reference went completely over the 10-year-old’s head. But he still looked up at Derek, even if he didn’t know what Derek said or why he was asking anything. “What?” Stiles answered, pulling his eyebrows together like Derek’s were.  
  
“Not having a good Valentine’s Day?” Derek asked instead, looking between the road and Stiles.  
  
“No,” Stiles sighed. He wanted to remain quiet, but his need to talk had him bubbling at the mouth and he finally just spilled it all to Derek, which he might regret because Derek could be mean sometimes. “I was going to give a card to Lydia, and I prepared a speech and everything and when I told her and tried to give it to her, she totally ignored me and I just…” He sighed out again and frowned. “It was a Batman valentine too. Totally wasted now.”  
  
When he looked back up at Derek, Derek looked almost sympathetic. Like he was sad Stiles’ day had gone so badly. Still, Stiles was surprised to hear Derek tell him, “well, I like Batman.”  
  
Blinking a few times, Stiles slowly reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the little red envelope with a heart sticker to keep it closed. He leaned forward and slapped it onto Derek’s shoulder, hating that the seat belt wouldn’t let him lean very far. “Here then, you take it. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Stiles mumbled, not even bothering to hid his sourness.  
  
Normally Derek would be able to cheer him up. Even though he could be mean sometimes, Derek normally was much nicer to Stiles than Scott. And he was really funny. He also liked some stuff that Stiles like that Scott did. (Which was shocking, how could Scott not like something he liked?) And Stiles would have gotten Derek a valentine if he thought Derek would like it. Maybe this worked out for the best. Stiles could get rid of the card that caused the worst day of his life, and Derek could get a valentine from him.  
  
Stiles watched the older male take the card and slip it into the pocket of his coat. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles,” Derek said with a bit of a smile.  
  
Despite himself, Stiles smiled up at Derek in the mirror.

  


~~~  
  
Six years later to the day, Stiles was in Derek’s apartment with Scott. Derek was picking up pizza for them to eat while they marathoned whatever new tv show they wanted to watch, and Scott was using the bathroom. Stiles entertained himself by moving to Derek’s book case and looking through it. He found an old, worn copy of Fellowship of the Ring, one of the things Derek and Stiles both liked but Scott didn’t find all that interesting.  
  
Immediately, Stiles grinned and pulled the book off of the shelf and ran a thumb over the cover. Definitely well loved. He smirked and let the book fall open. But as it opened to the bookmark, Stiles’ heart skipped several beats. The thing keeping Derek’s place was incredibly familiar. A black and blue decorated piece of cardboard with a masked man in black looking dangerously at the viewer with a quote box next to it saying “You drive me batty!” Stiles’ stomach flipped, recognizing the valentine and pulling it away from the page.  
  
He heard Derek walk into the room and stop, two large pizzas in hand. Slowly, Stiles looked up and held the card up, a grin growing on his face. “You kept it? You seriously kept it?” He asked.  
  
“I thought it was cute,” Derek answered as stonily as possible, his face trying to mold neutral.  
  
That was it, Stiles couldn’t take it. He took a few wide steps over to Derek and grabbed the pizza boxes from him to place them on the table. Clearly they had put this off far too long. Derek remained in place, watching Stiles with a confused expression before the teen turned around again, cupped Derek’s chin with his hands, and pulled the other into a kiss.  
  
At first, Derek tensed, like he wasn’t sure what to do, before he melted against Stiles. He placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, pulled him a bit closer and kissed him back. When they finally pulled away, Derek smirked and simply said, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Stiles.”  
  
Just as Stiles was about to answer him, Scott walked into the room and froze in spot. His eyes got a bit wider before he slapped his hands over them. “Dude! He’s my best friend! Bro, get off of him!” Scott exclaimed, trying to back up out of the room.  
  
Stiles grinned at the sight before he turned to look back at Derek. “You drive me batty,” he told him.  
  
After a fond eye roll, Derek placed another kiss on his lips. Valentine’s day rocked.


End file.
